Talk:Luden's Echo/@comment-4636093-20150228172532/@comment-24120472-20150302225817
your overthing it a bit. Yes it looks like shive, and it gives a bit of an aoe like it, but its think of it more as a ap version of iceborn gauntlet, just with the same build up system as shiv. so the anwsers to your questions(as far as my guesses go) are: Q:AoE spells which strike targets at different times A: the effect triggers when the spell is cast as soon as the items has enough stacks, and its effects are applied during the first instance of damage by that spell. Q: Ezreal Ult, and four minons A: Again, same as above, though this time since the aoe form the item is centered around the first minon hit, chances are that this dumbass of an Ezreal didnt even hit most of the other four minons with the items aoe, let alone anything else worth kill. In additon to weakening his ult's damage against targets it has yet to hit. Q:singed's posin A: as amusing as it would be for singeds posin to being able to proc this, their are two things wrong with it. Like any spellblade, (iceborn, trinity, lichbane), such spells dont consider toggles to trigger their effects. The only reason why he thankfully can use the effects of landries torrment, and rylins scepter is those apply to all magic damage that doesnt come form items, or on-hit effects. (Makes it easyer to keep form accendently buffing Teemo), though the their is the odd exception of those effects applying to Azir's summoned soldgers, he has the excuse of them costing mana, somewhat short attack range, almost no moblity of said minons, and to top it off, they are bogged down by their Master's crappy attack speed. But i am getting off topic. The second thing wrong with it, is that like teemos mushrooms, toxic dart, or like anyone else's dot ( damage over time) is that every dot, is a sorta debuff, or statis effect, that deals damage for however long it lasts. And just about every dot in the game cant apply another damage affect that isnt also a dota. Singed posin can trigger apply other dots like lyntries torrement, and the red buff. But his isnt going to be able to apply this. Their is just no way in hell they can balance something like that. If they do, their going to have to apply it to temmos mushrooms. Do you really want another reason to hate teemo? He would be able to abuse the affect with just a good pair of boots, let along enchantmens like homeguard. You run into one mushom. Now you have the damge it plus this item. By the time it gets close to wereing off. you hit another mushroom. and get hit with anothe dot, AND THIS item again. And so on. While your wonder how he did that, He is doing laps in the middle of his fountin, charing up the item's effect for the next sap or your team before running off to give your teem hell in person. So yeah, singes posing isnt going to happen. His fling on the other hand, is fair game.